Celestia's mad power
by 100Cat
Summary: Luna was always said to be the bad pony but,...
1. Celestia

1: The Real Story

There were two sisters, who brought out the sun and moon. The eldest, Celestia, rose the blazing sun. The younger sister, Luna, rose the moon to cool the heat and let ponies sleep.

One day, however, Celestia was jealous of Luna's moon. Oh, how peacful night was. The moons gentle glow, sleeping ponies made watching out for evil easy.

Celestia told Luna to give up her powers, but Luna rejected. She wanted a peacful way to solve this. Celestia, one the other hand, formed the Solar Army, and set out war to the Lunar Army. Luna was saddened by Celestia's outrage.

Celestia noticed Luna's lack of violence, and took this to her advantge. She used an amazing power called the 'Elements of Harmony' to send Luna to the moon.

Luna cried, "Don't do this, Celestia! I'm your sister, right? Celestia... CELESTIA! NOOOO!"

But, the power only lasted one thousand years. Soon, Celestia's rein ended, and Luna was set free. Now, the story continues, lets see what Celestia is doing.

"What? How is it my power failed? I can raise the sun AND moon now, why? I WILL punish her!" Celestia's eyes burned in anger. How dare magic laws defy her? She decided to send a letter to Twilight about finding the Elements of Harmony, the source of the most amazing power.

She wrote, she hopped that Twilight could get the letter before Luna was back. After the letter was sent, Celestia dove back into her studdies of the most secret magic. Decoding the old runes was not an easy task, but the power she got was worth it.


	2. Luna

**Sorry for the wait!**

Luna stood at the foot of a tree house, her legs trembling. She could not belive it. She was free. She was free. SHE WAS FREE! Luna wanted to cry out in joy, but rememberd that her beloved sister, Luna, sent her to the moon for a thousand years.

But she still was happy, dispite her sister might know of her escape. She noticed that the lights in the house infront of her were on. The light bewildered her. She carefuly tapped the door. Thats what ponies did, right? To show they wanted to come in?

Some pony must have heard, beacuse the door opened up and standing there was a lavender unicorn. "Hello? Who-"

The pony stopped in astonishment. She looked startled, and shook in fear a little. _No,_ Luna thought, _It's a cold night. She's cold, thats all._ Luna felt a little weird, and said, "Greatings, fellow pony, I am Princess Luna, ruler of the night. Tell me, fare mare, who might you be?"

"I-I'm Twilight Sparkle. Your...An...Alicorn? A princess?" Twilight now looked a bit less scared, and said, "Wait, but... Celestia controles the sun _and _moon, right? Well, come inside and tell me why I don't know you yet." Luna was a bit nervous, and stepped in. She saw large book shelfs and books all over the floor.

"Take a seat, Princess Luna. Who are you? I thought Celestia taught me all the rulers..." Luna stopped dead. Stunned, she sheepishly asked, "Celestia? My big sister?"

Now it was Twilight's turn to be stunned. "I'm Celestia's student, and you're... Her sister?"

Luna nodded and, with out hesitation, told the story of her banishment.


	3. Twilight

**I'm sorry for the wait, PLEASE review! It's the only way...**

Twilight was stunned at Luna's story. How could her mentor be that cruel? She decided to go to Canterlot to see if Luna was being honest. "Luna, lets-" Twilight looked at what stopped her from speaking.

Spike was practicly falling down the stairs. "Twilight, it's a letter from Celestia! She says you have to get the Elements of Harmony _now!_" Spike seemed serious, so Twilight decided that it was even more important that they go to Canterlot. She sent a message to all her friends and packed up her things.

"Lets see... Paper, pen, list of things to be sure that Pinkie Pie does'nt mess up..." Twilight was all ready. She headed to the train station where she was sure her friends would be waiting.

It was very dark, in fact, almost eerie. She used her magic to make a glow, and hoped the others were OK. She looked at the sky, felling something was wrong. .

The stars were gone.

Twilight could not belive it. No stars. But, how? Why? She rushed along, felling more and more insecure. The cold was almost unbearable, and she wondered: Why did the princess need the Elements? And, why were the stars gone?


	4. Celestia 2

**SOO SORRY, I'M A BIT LAZY...**

Celestia paced back and forth, pondering what to do. She was so enfurriated she would occaisonaly vaporize things in the room and scream. She kicked and whinned like a filly. A warrior heard Celestia's rage and walked in.

"Your Highness, are you upset?" The unicorn bowed to his leader in fear.

"What do you think?!" She yelled, and with a bit too much power, burned the warrior to ashes. She stared at the ashes, and had an idea. Oh, how clever she was. _Keep this nice pony act, and you'll be good._ She thought as she calmed herself down and strolled causally to her secret room.

Pony after pony bowed and said "Good Morning, princess.", to which she just smiled and nodded, hoping Twilight would be there soon.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, she got bored and opened her secret room, hidden under the stairs. She looked down proudly on her collection of old and forbidden scrolls, all holding spells too dangerous to be used, but she practiced the spells anyways. Blowing away the dust and lighting the room with her horn, she looked for one special scroll. "Lets see... Summoning a demon, destroying time, fixing time, spells of all things poisonous, oh, where is it?" She looked high and low until she saw the most forbidden book of spells. It's blood red cover, the dark old letters, and the large lock, was the book Celestia was looking for. She laughed and opened the book, unlocking it was not easy, and fliped through pages as she looked for the most forbiden spell. "Here it is... Now Luna will pay..."


End file.
